


Senior Prom

by ItsStillBeating



Series: Prom Nights [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Prom, Slow Dancing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsStillBeating/pseuds/ItsStillBeating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Barry and Iris go to senior prom together and end up sleeping together that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senior Prom

Iris giggles and pulls away from Barry's formalised embrace. 

 

Barry doesn't want it to end and he's scared if he looks into the onyx abysses that her eyes are that he'll blurt out something stupid. Something stupid like the speech he's been preparing since he was thirteen which starts, 'I love you, Iris' and ends with him giving her a replica of her Mother's wedding band.

 

He hasn't really had the time or money or courage to get the replica made- even though he spent weeks combing through stores until he found the store Joe bought it from. Barry tells himself that's the reason he won't tell Iris he loves her tonight. Not the creeping cowardice and his frightened default. Not the fact that he's hoping that one day when he's... say twenty five, he'll be broader and cooler and almost half the man Iris deserves and then he'll tell her.

 

Because Barry's so scared of such a new vulnerability he falls into an old comfort and begins doing what he does best when it comes to Iris. He starts babbling. 

 

'You know, Iris. That guy, he's not cool anyways. He couldn't keep up with you! You're smart... and charismatic and he's... well he's not the brightest....he's just not... he wouldn't be able to...' and he realises he's making a fool of himself when Iris turns to him and grins.

 

'I wasn't planning on marrying the guy, Bar.' she chuckles darkly.

 

Barry huffs out a breath, aware that he's made a fool of himself as Iris continues. 

 

'I was just sad because it sucks to be stood up, and I wanted to dance and have a good time and... it was going to be a big night for me.'

 

Barry raises his eyebrow in disbelief, 'It's only junior prom, Iris. It's hardly a 'big'...' and Iris cuts across him. Her eyes are fixed on him and she has a tiny smirk on her face.

 

'A big night, Bar.' she says very slowly and Barry blushes hard.

 

She couldn't mean...

 

'You mean...doing 'things' at night?' he says, his eyes shifting, swallowing hard. 

 

Iris nods. Wow, that's...um. Barry rubs the back of his neck furiously and feels himself jump in his suit trousers. This was so not the time for that sort of conversation.

 

'Um. O..okay.' he says in the squeakiest pitch he's managed to speak in since his voice broke five years ago.

 

'That's um..that's okay...' he needs to sit down or he's going to keel over. The cause of death will be sexual frustration leading to him imagining Iris unzipping her dress and letting her hair fall down her naked back and... turning around, shirtless and completely perfect. 

 

Barry doesn't think he's ever been as hard as he is now. Iris is talking to him about her sex life and he can barely breathe. 

 

He realises the blurry mass in front of his eyes is Iris' hand, waving.

 

'You okay?' 

 

'Um..yeah..yeah.'

 

'I was asking if you'd ever...you know... What I was going to do?'

 

'Oh, um...no.' and then he laughs, 'Iris? Who would have sex with me?' 

 

'I don't know!' she says quickly, defensive 'You're a good looking guy, Barry. Anyone would be lucky to have sex with you.'

 

He positively glows at her praise and they lapse into an awkward silence. 

 

'Would you...?' he doesn't know what possesses him to ask- apart from the fact that he feels light headed and impulsive and needs desperately to know. 

 

'Would I...' her eyes widen as she realises the implications of his statement.

 

'Barry!' she squeals, scandalised, 

 

'I'm...I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking.' he blurts out quickly at the same time as Iris takes a deep breath and murmurs out 'Yes.'

 

They observe each other in complete shock, stock still, silenced. Iris' chest is heaving with deep breaths and her face is the picture of embarrassment. She puts her hand over her mouth and her eyes widen rapidly. 

 

'I..UM..Forget I said that!' she rushes out in one stream and bolts upstairs and Barry is left, achingly hard with his mouth hanging ajar listening to the sound of Iris' door slam. 

 

 

\---------

It's the night of senior prom and the two stumble into the front door estatically tipsy.

 

'This has been the best night of my life!' Iris announces loudly  (Joe is luckily out of town on a case) as Barry hums. He grins, a little surer and a little broader than he was last night.

 

'You're the best Prom date a guy could ask for, Miss West.' he chuckles.

 

They change into pajamas and end up in their separate rooms which doesn't last for long.

 

Soon Iris is sliding into his bed besides him, touchy and tactile and Barry is desperately trying to distract himself with the periodic table he keeps on the back of his door. 

 

In his distraction, this night a year ago rears its head in his imagination and he can't stop thinking about it. 

 

'Iris?'

'Bar?' she mutters sleepily.

'Did you do, what you planned to do last Prom night...yet?' he rushes. 

'No...?' she says leading.

'Oh...okay.'

 

They lapse into silence temporarily and then Iris starts again.

 

'Bar?'

'Yeah?'

'...Have you um..had sex..yet?'

'No...no not yet.'

'Oh.'

 

and then quietly.

 

'Do you want to?' 

'Yeah. I mean some day with the right person.'

'No. I mean...I mean now..With me.'

 

Barry can't believe his ears and sits up completely alert and turns to look at Iris. Her eyes are large and her mouth is open. She's so sexy, so very beautiful and the only thing he can say is 'Yes.'

 

\-----

 

It's awkward at first.  Iris leans up and straddles Barry and kisses him as deeply as possible. They move to get more comfortable and sparks begin to fly. It becomes not just pressing their lips together but truly physically connecting. Iris starts getting really into it and grinding across Barry. 

 

In their thin pajamas he can feel her wet folds as they rub against his erection, and knowing how into it she is makes it hard not to come immediately. 

 

'Haa..haa..Barr..'

'Y..yeah?'

 

And Iris answers by grabbing his hand and guiding it to the front of her shorts. She guides his finger to her clit and then grinds down more rapidly moaning and panting. 

 

Barry moves his finger with her hips, rubbing her clit in rhythmic motions. 

 

'Mmm.' 

'This, is this okay?' he breathes, desperately trying to keep his focus, to make it good for her. 

 

'Yeah, yeah. It's good, Barry.' she takes a breath, 'How is it for you?' 

 

'Perfect.' He breathes and then, 'Iris, you're so, so beautiful.'

 

She smiles and shifts a little bit on top of him, holding his face so that she can sloppily kiss him.

 

'Should we, can we...It's getting sort of urgent...' Iris breathes and Barry scrambles to his knees so they can face one another. 

 

'Of course' he speaks in between pants, 'How d'you...' and in the middle of his sentence he observes Iris start to unbutton her pajama top. It isn't slow or raunchy but there's something undeniably sexy about the fluttering of her hands and the gradual exposure of her curves. The dramatic curves of her breasts and the soft low curves of her stomach and her hips.

 

Barry helps her out of her sleeves and in the heat of the moment shucks off his t-shirt and his pajama pants too. They stand there unbalanced, flushed with nothing but breath between them and Iris grabs Barry's hand and places it on her right breast.

 

They both burst out laughing. 'Is this weird, Bar?'

'Not for me.' 

'No...Me either.'

 

Finally Barry finds his hand and slowly begins kneading Iris's breast and rubbing the raised flesh of her nipple. Iris' breath hitches and she rocks forward into his touch.

 

 Eventually her hand creeps downward, tentative, to his naked cock. There is a moment of fumbling and then she grasps him fully and he can't breathe again. 

 

'F...fuck.' he whimpers softly as Iris licks her hand and returns it to his cock, finding a rhythm and staring him down. 

 

It's intense and perfect and her eyes are undoing him.

 

'Iris!' he chokes out, 'Iris..stop.'

'What's wrong, Bar?'

'It's...I can't...just give me a second...'

His breath is heaving and he tries desperately to focus.

 

'Iris...um..how do you want to, and Iris turns around still on her knees and widens her legs to bracket his. She rests on his thighs, with her back pressed against his chest and her head thrown back on his shoulder. 

 

Naturally one of his hands grasps her breasts and the other is guided to her clit, where he rubs. 'Oh, Iris.' he whispers into her ear, and she echoes him with her own 'Oh'. 

 

They start with short shallow thrusts with Iris managing the pace and that's almost too much in itself. Iris' head is stretched back against Barry's shoulder and he can't help sloppily kissing her neck as she slides down on him.

 

Eventually she leans back and whispers 'more' and it gets harder and faster then. They rock together with tiny pulsing shifting movements.  One of his hands rests on the pooch of her stomach and he feels her start to tighten as she clenches around him.

 

'Barry...' she says, and it's barely a whisper and he's so fucking desperate to make her happy. 

 

'Iris, what can I do...?'

 

It ends up with his right thumb rubbing the coarseness above her whilst his index and middle fingers are focused on her clit.

 

'Uh, yeah. Barry..Barry..' and when she comes she mutters his name like a mantra and presses back into him. He follows soon after, as Iris having an orgasm is literally the sexiest thing he's ever seen and he's felt on the precipice of coming for hours.

 

Afterwards they lay together sweaty and sated. Iris traces shapes on Barry's chest and Barry skates his fingers up her thighs.

 

He knows this is temporary; soon they'll be clean and asleep in their separate beds. If he were ever going to say 'I love you' now would be the time. But as he looks down at Iris, flushed and glowing and she giggles and leans up to kiss him, leaving him breathless, he thinks that maybe she knows as much as he can tell her right now. 


End file.
